


The next contestant

by Ajmurphyblake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajmurphyblake/pseuds/Ajmurphyblake
Summary: Inspired by the song next contestant by nicklebackhttps://youtu.be/4bE7caE5UGc
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The next contestant

Bellamy Blake loved his girlfriend more than anything, but hated her working at the club. Guys loved to try and get into her pants. God every night it's the same, they try asking Murphy the DJ what her favorite drink is. 

I wish I could say it's just the guys, the ladies are worse. They try getting her drunk and feeling her up. Miller catches my eye, there is another contestant trying again to touch her ass.

"Is that your hand on my girlfriend? I wish you'd do it again I'll watch you leave here limping. " I growl as the last dumbass of the night grabs her ass. Lincoln, Miller and Murphy flank my back, they all hate the attention she gets too. Her? Loves it, it's our game. God she drives me crazy.

I swear she dresses like this on purpose, batting her eyelashes. She told me when we first started dating that she loved how possessive and jealous I got, now she eggs me on. 

We leave the club, her slinking past me in her short shorts and tank top, winking and blowing me a kiss. She always has her own soundtrack playing in her head, so she starts dancing and singing, waiting to see when I'll break.

We get in the car and drive home, I see her out of the corner of my eye as I drive us home she is trying to be subtle about how turned on she is. Who will break first? The biggest draw of our game to her, can she break me, make me take her into a back room or wait until we get home.

She has no idea how close to breaking I really am tonight. We pull into the driveway, I go to get out of the car and realize she is already out of the car and skipping inside trying to shake her ass at me. I growl under my breath, god I love her, even if she drives me nuts.

Walking inside I start to see a trail to follow, her shoes, one in front of the door, the other leading to the hall to our room, I start to follow. "Baby?" No answer. I find more clothes to follow a trail of. The trail ends at our doorway that's cracked open, I see light from her lamp on her nightstand shining through. 

"Baby?" Still no answer. I walk into the room and don't see her so I sit on the bed. Then the bed dips and she is trailing her lips from my shoulder up my neck to my ear. "Bellamy." She whispers her lips touching the shell of my ear.

I shiver and growl, turning quickly and pinning her to the bed. "Baby, someone isn't behaving themselves." She shivers and tries to bat her eyelashes at me all innocent like I don't know already. Together 4 years I know everything there is to know about my queen. 

"Bellamy" she croons fake innocence in her voice, "I'm sorry." I break and give my queen what she wants, leaning my head forward I stop my forehead pressed against hers. "Baby I swear you will be the death of me." I growl lowly under breath. Then I lean in further and connect our lips. 

She gasps into my mouth I greedily swallow every sound she makes. Breaking from her lips I begin my decent to where she truly yearns for me. Lining myself with her core I trail my lips around her clit teasing her. She whimpers, I growl and snap. Licking into her like a man starved i hear her beautiful sounds. She comes screaming my name, as i work her down from her high i quickly remove my clothes as well. 

Returning to my position on top of her i lean down for a kiss, she loves the taste of herself and me she says. Slowly i work my way into her, driving her insane with my slow steady pace. She whimpers and locks her hips around mine trying to coax me faster. I relent, starting to quicken my place she starts to whine and purr. God her sounds drive me nuts. 

I feel her getting closer so i lean towards her neck kissing towards her ear. "Baby." I say as my hand snakes to her clit. "Come on my dick baby." She snaps coming for the second time moaning my name, bringing my release with it. 

I roll us over slipping out of her as she cuddles into me, "you're a minx and I love you." She looks up at me grinning. "I love you more than anything Bellamy Blake."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think


End file.
